


How Can I Get You to Look at Me so Innocently?

by Hitsuji (Zaeric)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, T v T, This follows the anime storyline, We'll see how good I'll do, but I'm going to twist it a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaeric/pseuds/Hitsuji
Summary: Behind all of Ayato's crude words and sour demeanor Kaneki sees a loving younger brother. But one night he sees a softer side of the younger man. From then one he tries to draw that side out of Ayato be it into joking manner or a bit more mature activities. He only wishes to see the young boy behind the facáde. (Follows the anime with a little twist)





	How Can I Get You to Look at Me so Innocently?

**Author's Note:**

> Nyello~  
> This is my first time writing Ayakane T v T  
> And my first time attempting smut. But it probably won't be until half way through or further in the story.
> 
> The work and character are originally written and created by Sui Ishida. I do not own them except for the changes made to suit my interesting.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy

“That’s all for the report.” Kaneki curtly ends his report to Tatara about his and Ayato’s latest assignment. Tatara gives a stern glare.

“Where is Ayato?”

“He’s in his quarters. This last assignment has taken more out of him than anticipated.”

Tatara turns around walking to a door a meter away from where he stood. Opening the door and taking a step through the doorway he sends a stern glance over his shoulder, sending a shiver down Kaneki’s spine. “Tell him that next times an assignment ends he comes and reports even if he is half dead.”

Kaneki gives a small bow as the door closes behind him leaving him in a small cement room. Straightening up, he gazes out the windows to his left admiring the deep purple sky dusted with starlight and vague outline of a city. It hasn't been long since he’s joined Aogiri. He was integrated into the group with ease until he was paired with Ayato. The young man made an effort to produce stray fire to injure Kaneki at any moment during their assignments and when they’re at the hideout he’d find something to agitate Kaneki. Be it stealing his books and dumping somewhere leaving him to find them or stealing his coffee and giving it to the grunts to use until the last speck. Time and time again Kaneki would remain calm and either search for the books, if he could even find them -- Ayato is quite good and hiding them -- and clean them, or go to the store and buy more coffee and extra for the grunts. He’d never show Ayato a sign of anger or annoyance since he knew that he only didn't like him because of their fight about Touka a month or so ago.

He found the young man’s actions childish and funny, suiting him quite well compared to his sharp tongue and fighting ability. Kaneki had tried a couple times to talk to the younger man about his sister and his intentions for joining Aogiri but each attempt ended with them fighting or Ayato storming off cursing at Kaneki over his shoulder until he disappeared into his room. But Kaneki has a feeling it’s for Touka. Even though he spits out vile words about his sister and eaten her smaller wing, he knew that the young man has a soft spot for his sister or why else would he have attacked her before Yamori hit her or fought her himself on the roof that night a month ago. He wanted to make sure that his older sister would only be harmed by him and no other. He loves his older sister despite being emotional constipated much like his sister. It may be a family thing he thought to himself many times.

Kaneki’s eyes flutter close, easing the tension out of his muscles and a long sigh. Talking to Tatara made him unnaturally tense. Something about the older man sent his instincts into overdrive to defend and run. Each time he’d force his body to hold still and present the report so he can leave sooner and not agitate him.

Slowly opening his eyes, Kaneki turns on his heels and heads for the door on the opposite side of the room. He walks through, seeing as the door was ripped from its hinged, and turn to his right continuing down the hallway to the higher-ups’ living quarters. Each step he takes is a step closer to Ayato and his agitated state. The younger told Kaneki off before heading to his room, slamming the door, and showering. He knew that Ayato would probably click his tongue, harshly agree to do as he’s told, and curtly instruct Kaneki to leave before he kills him. After being Ayato’s partner for so long the threats have become something of a good-bye or good night. There is no bite to them like he original thought was there.

He pauses before Ayato’s door and knocks on the door, shifting from one foot to another when he didn't gain a response. Knocking again, Kaneki shuffles towards the door.

“Ayato…?”

Silence. He hesitates from a split second before reaching for the doorknob and pushing it open. “I’m coming in. Excuse me.”

The room is a lot cleaner than he expected. His clothes either in or draped over the edge of his hamper, shoes are in pairs lined up beside his closet on a shoe rack, and the little furniture he has is fairly clean except for the few stains from blood presumably from injuries or disciplining the grunts. His eyes finally catch on the curtains that fray at their ends blowing in the night breeze beside the bed in front of the closet on the left. He walks over to the bed. Ayato lays on his side on top of the sheets and comforter, his knees to just shy of his chest and hands lay in the space between his chest and knees. The young man only has a pair of shorts on with briefs peeking out above the band. His skin a pale cream color under the moonlight.

Kaneki takes a seat beside the curled man, silently hoping he doesn't stir him. Once settled in he sees that his chest is still slowly rising and falling. He smiles to himself knowing that the younger wouldn’t know and that he can't stop himself. The stone cold and snarky Ayato is actually quite cute and innocent as he lays half-naked under the moonlight. He groans a little and shifts, goosebumps speckling his skin as the even breeze flows through the room. Kaneki takes the time to rise from the bed and find a blanket in his closest to drape over him. Walking over to the opposite side of the bed, he fixes the blanket over his small body taking notice that his hair is a lot shiner than normal. He takes a piece of hair in between his fingers feeling the moisture holding it together and drip down onto the comforter. Letting out a little huff, Kaneki smirks.

“You could’ve at least dried your hair a bit better you fool.”

Ayato curls further into himself, clutching onto the blanket for warmth. The innocent bliss of sleep remains on his face as Kaneki takes in his facial features. Having always seen a snarl or deep frown on his face, this is Kaneki’s first time witnessing such a soft expression. Ayato’s eyebrows lax, his eyes fluttering every now and then, his noses a soft pink from the cool air, and his pale pink lips parted ever so slightly. A tender smile tugs at his lips as he runs his fingers through Ayato’s hair. The younger man presses into his palm surprising Kaneki. Fearing that he’d wake, Kaneki silently left after sliding the patio door a bit more to deter the breeze from entering the room.

\- - -

Ayato stirs the next morning on his back and the blanket spread haphazardly over his torso. Sitting up, he looks down at the blanket bunched up on his lap frowning at it. Tossing it to the side he slides over to the edge of the bed and stands. He makes his way to his closet pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans, purple t-shirt, black leather jacket -- one of many --, and a indigo scarf. Dressing quickly, he grabs a pair of combat boots and sits on the edge of his bed to slip them on and tie them. A brief knock at the door stops him half way through tying his boots.

“What!?” he snaps, it’s too early to deal with idiots.

“It’s Kaneki.”

He clicks his tongue as he quickly ties his shoes. Rising to his feet he crossed his room to the door and swings it open, glaring at the slightly taller white haired man. Kaneki gives a weak smiles, his left hand holding onto him neck.

“Tatara-san was angry yesterday that you didn't come to report. He’d like you to remember the rules and come report to him no matter the circumstances.”

Ayato clicks his tongue and pushes past Kaneki, the door closing with a heavy thud. Kaneki watches as the blue-haired boy struts down the hallway and rounding a corner somewhere far down heading for the food hall. Something inside Kaneki wishes that he could see a soft innocent Ayato in the morning rather than his sour annoyed demeanor.

Sighing, Kaneki turns and head back down the hall to his room. He enters to the whistling of a water kettle. Walking over to the stove, he shuts it off and bringing the kettle to the coffee steeper. Just like at Antieku, he slowly pours the hot water over the ground beans in a circular motion, coating every grain in water, until the cup beneath it fills with the deep brown liquid and earthy scent of freshly brewed coffee. Removing the top and setting it off to the side, he grabs the cup and saucer to walk over to the island counter and sit before it on the singular stool. He sets the saucer down and brings the cup to his nose. Taking a deep breath of the coffee he brings it down to his lips and takes a taste. His skills still don't compare at all to the Manager’s but at the least the coffee isn't burnt like before. Setting the cup down he takes inventory of his room. His bed became a place for books rather than for himself to sleep. The small worn couch became his bed and his closet beside the bed has hardly anything in it. Four black form fitting full bodysuits, four pair of shorts, a hand full of briefs, a hand full of socks, and a pair of shoes. His mask hangs between his skin and bodysuit near his lower back.

As the coffee cools he runs his fingers along the rim of the cup, losing himself to the silence of the morning and the fading steam of the coffee. A brisk knock on his door breaks him out his headspace.

“Yes?”

“Tatara-san would like to speak to you and Ayato. Report to him immediately.”

“Understood.” Kaneki guzzles down the rest of his coffee, resting the cup softly down on the saucer, and rushes out of the room. He can only hope that he’ll have a chance to cannibalize. His hunger is growing stronger by the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below and I'll answer.
> 
> I won't tag any social media accounts since every one I have is for personal use and not fandom related. I may make a fandom one but don't count on it.
> 
> Thank you again for reading and stay tuned.


End file.
